Road Trip
by Leojldancer
Summary: Miley and Oliver are bored to death this summer......find out how they end up spending their days...and will Oliver be able to make it through spending time with the person he loves when she is oblivious to his feelings?
1. Summer of boredom

A/N- Hey guys this is just a concept and it probably will only have about five chapters so if you like it review so I know if you like it!

------------------------

OLIVER'S POV:

Miley and I were lying on the grass in front of Miley's house.

"It is two weeks into summer and we are already bored out of our minds." Miley said.

"Well, we have covered the basic summer things," I said propping myself up of one elbow to face Miley, "Beach….ice cream….beach and even more ice cream."

"Is that all you think about?" Miley said smiling.

"Yes" I responded, I loved to make her laugh

"Your crazy," She said ruffling my hair.

My scalp sizzled at her touch, "Hey," I said running my fingers through it and then patting it down, "It was perfect and now you messed it all up."

"Oh stop being a big baby, there is no one here to see you anyways." Miley said

"Yeah there is." I pouted

"Ok then who?" She asked

"Um….," I looked around, a white truck drove by, "That guy" pointed to him and she gave me a look

"You are so strange," Miley said laughing and pushing me over.

We both lay back down on the grass and stared at the sky laughing a little.

"There has got to be something that we can do" Miley said sounding exasperated

"When is Lilly coming back again?" I asked without realizing it

"Oh Oliver, how many times do you have to ask me that." She said sitting up and hugging her knees into her chest

"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about it." I answered quickly sitting up to

"Yeah well neither can I, but you know that I don't like talking about it." She said standing up and brushing the grass off the back of her shorts.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up as well and following her as she started walking towards the house. She was so beautiful in her short shorts and tank top. I tried to wipe the thoughts out of my mind because I knew she would never like me back.

"It's ok," she said as she entered the air-conditioned house sending a blast of cold air outside.

We both kicked off their shoes and plopped down on the couch. Miley grabbed the remote, turned on the T.V and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey Miles?" I said. She turned towards him,

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" I asked, not know what I was going to say next

"Yeah. Why?" She was confused as she answered me

"Well… I guess you just seem to be pulling away." I said looking down at the couch, afraid to make eye contact with her. She was so beautiful that I was intimidated by her,

"Pulling away? What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't know… you just seem different…like your…well, like your pulling away." I stammered. I had no idea what I was talking about but I was hoping she would not get to mad at me.

"Pulling away from what?!" She practically yelled at me as she sprung up from the couch. Apparently she did not get my mental vibe.

"Why are you so mad at me? I am just worried about you so I asked if you were ok." I retorted trying to make her calm down and standing up as well so that I was almost towering over her.

"Well I don't need anyone asking me how I am doing. And this pulling away stuff….there is nothing to even pull away from!" she yelled at him

"Yes there is" I yelled back. Wow where did that come from I thought to myself

"Then WHO, oh mighty great one" She screamed the sarcasm dripping form her mouth.

"ME Miley. ME," I yelled back, I stopped yelling and she two fell silent and all I could hear was the sounds of our heavy breathing, "Why can't you see that."

Miley flung herself into my arms making the breath leave me. She hugged me tightly and I stood there like an idiot for a moment before hugging her back, "Oh, Oliver you are right I am pulling away…. I don't mean to but it is all really hard for me…ya know."

I was so shocked that she had hugged me. She had only hugged me one other time in my life and that was before I had loved her, "Ya I know…it's ok everything will be ok eventually" I managed to spit out. I patting her back and breathing in the her scent of coconuts. She smelled so good and I just wished she would love me as much as I love her.

"We do have to do something…maybe it will take our mind off Lilly." Miley said pulling back to look at me. She studied my face and I started to feel self conscious.

"Your right but what should we do?" I asked her.

"Well we can drive….why don't we take a road trip!" Miley suggested started to look excited

"Ok….but to where?" I had no idea what she was thinking so I was a little confused.

"Does it matter? Let's just pack everything that we would need for a month and a half and hit the road." Miley said jumping up in excitement.

"Well….." I hesitated, I didn't think I could stand being around her for a whole month and a half without having to touch her and smell her. Sure it sounded creepy but I just loved her so much.

"Oh come one, it will be so much fun. Please, Oliver, please!" Miley pleaded

Well it was a whole month and a half all alone with the love of my life…what could I lose,

"Alright, fine."

"Yes, we are going to hit the road and have a month of adventure," Miley said heading up stairs, "U.S.A here we come!"

I sat back on the couch, _How was I going to get through this….God only knows, _I thought

-------------------------

A/N- I hoped y'all liked it and if you want to know where or what happened to Lilly then you need to review so I know that this story is worth updating


	2. Getting ready with deep breaths

Miley shoved the last bag into the back of the car just as I walked over to her.

"Ok, my dad said that we cannot leave the country and we have to call him at least once a week if not more." She said

"Alright, sounds fair enough. Um…so..you're bringing your cell phone?" I said

She laughed

"What is so funny." I asked her feeling slightly offended

"How else are we supposed to call him?" She said still laughing

"Well, I was just wondering cause…like….how are we supposed to charge it."

She laughed again, "I would say bringing a charger would be one way to do it."

"But we will be no where near an outlet." I still was confused

"Oh Oliver you are amazing, it is a wonder how I put up with you." She said still laughing as she walked back inside the house to grab a couple last needed things.

I followed closely after, "What? I really don't get it."

"OLIVER, I have a car charger, it's ok. Stop stressing and right a list of food you want." She said pushing a pen and piece of paper towards me. I started jotting stuff down randomly.

"Hey wait a minute," I said looking up, "Don't we need money to buy food…and what about gas?"

"Well…" she said her face in the fridge, "I had about 50 dollars in my wallet, you had about 30….which was no help by the way…"

"You went in my wallet?" I interrupted her. How could she it was always in my back pocket.

"Yeah, I just took it out of your back pocket."

"How did you do that?" I asked her a little disturbed

"I have my ways," She said, "Anyway, I also hit up my dad and he gave me a load of money from Hannah and put it on my credit card, plus your mom gave me a bunch."

"And when did you have time to do all this?" I asked

"When you were in the shower." She smiled at me, picked up the things she had taken out of the fridge and headed towards the door.

I stared at her back as he walked out. She was amazing… and very smart.

I brought myself back to reality and followed her out, "So how much money do we have?"

"Do you _really_ need to know?"

"Yes" I said

"Well I am not going to tell you."

Why not." I wined, she was so hot when she was aggravated

"Because." She said

My jaw dropped, "That is _not _a good answer."

"Nope…but it's the only one you will get."

I made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. She was so perfect that even when she made strange faces it was still attractive.

"Well, do you at least know where we are going?" I asked her

"Nope."

"Is nope the only thing you can say?" I teased

"Nope."

I started laughing and so did she.

"What are you guys doing?" Her dad yelled out the upstairs window.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." She spit out fast.

"Drat," I said she always won that.

She giggled a little, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just go grab a couple last things." I said

I scrambled into my house and leaned against the wall outside of my bedroom. I took a couple deep breaths. Then I walked back outside to where she was waiting.

"Did you get it?" She asked

"Huh?" I said

"The things you went inside to get." she looked at me strangely as I tried to remember

"Oh, right," I said, "I went back inside to grab my Ipod and map of the U.S.

Then I locked up the house and climbed into the passengers side of the car.

"Ready?" She asked

I took another deep breath, "Ready."

She smiled her gorgeous smile at me as she put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway. God help me.


	3. The first adventures

"So, do you have any idea where we are going." I asked Miley

Were we currently in the middle of no where. We had been driving for about an hour and a half now and she had managed to get us lost already.

"Yes I do." She told me with confidence

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"Hey, at least I have some sense of where we are. Um…," She looked around for a moment, "We are going north." She told me finally

"I could have told you that, it says it right there," I pointed to the dash board where a large letter N glowed bright green.

She rolled her eyes, "You think you're so smart, _you _tell me where we are."

"Alright then." I reached down next to me and pulled my big hug book of maps of every state in the U.S out from where I had hidden it.

"Hey no fair," She protested, "We are on a road trip that means no resources or anything. _Remember_. It is supposed to be a spontaneous thing."

I ignored her and started flipping through the book to find California. If we even were still in California.

She reached over and grabbed it out of my hands making the car swerve dangerously towards the edge of the road.

"HEY." I yelled

She straightened the car back out smoothly and just smiled at me.

"You could have killed us." I said my heart still racing

"But I didn't" she replied back

"Miss smarty pants." I mumbled under my breath

"What."

"Nothing, now give me my map back. Now!"

She unrolled her window a couple inches and shoved the book out of it so that it was balancing between life and death. I gasped.

"NO," I yelled, "Miley come on, I got that for my birthday from my mom."

Yeah that was a complete lie. It was my mom's atlas that _she_ had gotten for _her _birthday. I just asked her if I could borrow it for our trip and she agreed but only if I did not lose or damage it.

"You promise you won't use it?" She asked

I hesitated, "Fine I promise."

She handed it over and rolled the window back up. We sat in silence for a couple seconds. I stewed in anger for those few seconds but I could not stay mad even if my mom would have killed me.

Miley burst out laughing, "Oh my god you were so scared that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't." I tried defending myself. Being scared and making a fool out of myself in front of Miley was not something I wanted on my record.

"Oh that was a Kodak moment I wi- oh crap."

"What?! What did you do?" I asked her becoming nervous again, "Did you forget the money or…oh no...worse…the cheese doodles." I half joked on that last one but for once in my life I failed to make her laugh.

"We forgot a camera." She replied looking devastated

"Well according to you we are currently rich so we can just stop at a Best Buy quickly and get a new one." I told her

Me and my big mouth, we stopped alright but I just should erase the word quickly out of my last sentence. She had to try every camera and ask every question under the sun to the guy that was working there. The dude looked like he wanted to strangle her and I did not blame him. I ended up reading every magazine that they carried, even the house decorating ones. That was how bored I was. They weren't that bad but I felt like my mom. The good news is I found new games for my DS, I got Tetris and Sudoku. I would have gotten, like, Yoshi or something but I can beat them in no time and we were going to be out on the road for two months and I needed something to do.

"Ready to go?" She asked me as she walked up to me with about 10 different items in her hands, "Were there any magazines you wanted to get?"

"No I just have these." I handed her my games and she headed to the check out counter.

"Dude your girlfriend is crazy."

I turned to see who was talking to me and found the guy who had helped her.

"Oh she is no-" I stopped my self. _Your girlfriend._ Had a nice ring to it. To bad it was never going to happen….ever…in my whole entire life, "Yeah she definitely is." I told him

I got out my wallet and fished a couple twenties out from it and handed it to the guy, "Thanks man," He said

I nodded at him as he went of running.

I turned back to see Miley waving at me from the door. I scooted along ready to get back on the road, I was beat.

---------------------------------

"Um…so did you get a good camera?" I asked her

We were deep in bumper to bumper traffic and had talked about every subject under the sun. I had tried to avoid the subject of our trip to Best Buy.

"Yeah," She said a little too excited, "That guy was really helpful and super nice….oooo and super, super cute. Look..." She held her hand out in front of me, "He gave me his number. I think I'll give him a call later."

I felt my blood start to boil. Noone and I mean noone from any no name random town is going to even talk to my Miley.

_My Miley_

I shook my head. What was I doing...Miley was not mine. Although I would absolutely love for that to happen I knew that it was only in my dreams. I looked over to see her programming his number into her phone. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pulled out my DS. I opened my new game and started it up and slide down in my seat, putting my feet up on the dash board.

"Oooo, what'cha playing," She asked leaning over and peering at the screen.

"Ummmm, my new game." I told her

"Can I play?" She asked

"Yeah maybe later."

She nodded her head, "Alright,"

I gave her a shy smile and turned my head back to my game.

"Hey," I asked, "Have you thought about where we are going to stay tonight?"

"Yeah actually I was thinking about just getting off and exit around a time we are ready to crash and just find a Holiday Inn or something like that."

"Sounds like a plan."

She flipped on the radio and we sat and just enjoyed each others company while we were in the traffic. Once we had finally gotten to the source we were appalled. It was a flipped eighteen wheeler that had been filled with oil had caught fire upon impact with another car and skidded to the side of the road taking out three other cars with it. We gapped at it as we drove by and change the station we were listening to to the news so that we could get information on it. The crash had killed five people and landed three others in the hospital. Nobody had gotten out unhurt. They weren't releasing the names of any of the passengers so we were lost in thought for a while over if it was anyone that we knew.

After driving for another hour straight we decided to get off the highway and look for something to eat.

"Oooo, lets go to Denny's!" Miley said

"NO," I said sternly

"Jeeze...what crawled up your ass and died?" She looked offended

"Sorry, I've just had bad experiences there. Why not just do MacDonald's tonight."

She sighed, "Fine MacDonald's it is."

We pulled up into the drive thru and ordered our food. A lot of it I might add. We must have had enough food for an army and all of their family. She handed the cartons to me and I stacked them up in the back seat.

"Seventy six fifty." The cashier said

My eyes probably jumped out of my head. Seventy six dollars and fifty cents! That was nuts. My parents never spent that much on a fancy dinner let alone a fast food place. Miley just handed over some cash like she spent that much money on food every day. Oh wait…she did. What was I thinking.

"Alright," Miley said after we finally left the drive thru, "Let's find a hotel and chow down."

I laughed; I could not imagine her "chowing down." She was so graceful and tiny that "chowing down" was not a word that fit her.

We pulled into the nearest hotel with a vacancy sign, which just happen to be a Holiday Inn, and unloaded the bags we were going to need for the night. We then shoved all of food into various pockets of our bags so that we would not have to make twenty million trips. I locked the car and made sure we hadn't left anything that we thought we would need in the middle of the night down here or that would suck.

The guy at the desk did not like the look of us. Just the way his eyes burned into my room made me want to run and hide. I put all of our luggage in the corner of the lobby so that it would not be in the way while Miley started talking to the man. I read the poster on the wall that advertised a free breakfast in the morning. I was so hungry at that moment that I would have gone for some breakfast foods right then. I could not wait to dive into the MacDonald's.

"EXUSE ME," I heard Miley say very, _very_, loudly, "I AM A PAYING CUSTOMER, GOT A PROBLEM."

The man looked extremely alarmed.

"Uh, hi," I said walking up, "Does there seem to be a problem?"

Miley turned to me, "YES there is a problem. This man told me that we were not aloud to stay here with out our parents consent. Well, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU BUDDY."

I smiled at the man as I put my hand over her now raised fist, "Miley, hon. I think we need to find out this man's real problem."

She grimaced at me and I looked at the man giving him his cue to start talking. He did not take it, "What _is_ the problem?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Well…I was telling the young lady that we do not accept a parent's credit card." He told me

"But it not my parents, it's mine." Miley retorted

"I am supposed to assume that you are Hannah Montana." He asked

Miley seemed to finally realize what she had done. She started laughing

"Oh that card…that is a good one, my cousin must of stuck it in there," She started before stopping for a brief but very fake laughing spell, "She is a Hannah wanna be. She loves to pretend she has Hannah's credit card and go buy extremely expensive things."

She smiled and pulled out her wallet, "Here is mine." She handed over another card and he smiled at her but I could tell that he thought we were crazy.

The entire time he was ringing us up and finding us a room I felt extremely embarrassed. The man seemed to be taking his own sweet time just to make us wait in the awkward silence. He _finally_ looked up and handed us a room key.

"You're in room 345. Have a nice stay." He said as he smiled his vicious

We thanked and walked back to our bags.

"That was close." I whispered into her ear.

"You're telling me."

------------------------------------

A/N- How'd ya like it, how'd ya like it. I spent so long on it, so make sure you review so that I have lots and lots of motivation to write the next chapter.


	4. A New Destination

I opened my eyes to a very light shining in the window. I groaned and sat up. Miley was laying next me curled up in a little ball. It was then that I realized that I was just wearing my boxers. I freaked out to myself and scrambled out of the bed. I managed to pull a pair of sweat pants on just as Miley was opening her eyes. Her gorgeous blue ey- no wait stop thinking like that. She smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Hey" She said

"Hi"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way over to me, picking her way through the massive amounts of McDonald's containers that were spread out all over the ground and bed.

She groaned, "How much did we eat, my stomach still hurts."

"I have no idea but I have to agree with you." I answered putting my hand on my stomach as it growled in discomfort.

"We could not have been the only ones in here because this is a mess big enough for about 50." She started laughing

"You are so right." She said

She bent down and scooped some of the garbage up and threw it into the bin, "this is disgusting. We are such slobs."

I laughed and we did our best to clean up the mess we had made.

"Alright," She said when the room was tidier, "What do we want to do today? Stay in this little old town or continue on."

I pondered for a second. "I definitely think we should continue on and I know exactly where we should go."

"Where?" She asked

I smiled, "Las Vegas"

Her jaw dropped, "Las Vegas? That's in the complete opposite direction from where we have been going. Are you nuts?"

"Of course I'm nuts and we only drove north for about two hours because of all that traffic and our stop so it will only take us about a day and a half to get there,"

"Fine." She said sounded exasperated.

I smiled and jumped up and down like girl for a few seconds so that she would know that I was really happy and she smiled back.

"Anyway," I added, "This trip was supposed to be a spontaneous thing and that's being spontaneous. Right?"

"It sure is." She replied as she pulled a pile of cloths towards her and stuffing it in her suitcase.

About 15 minutes later we were downstairs in the parking lot loading our suitcases into the car.

"I'm going to go checkout" Miley said closing the trunk.

"And while you do that I'm going to go get some breakfast."

She made a gagging motion, "How can you eat so more?"

I smiled sweetly, "It's a gift."

She gave me a look and went inside. I made sure the car was locked before heading in after her.

I found the buffet quickly, I just followed my nose. I filled a to go box with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I went to put the cover back but then I decided to get some extra because it will be just my luck that Miley will steal it all and I will have nothing good left.

I met her outside in the car. I put the food on the dashboard to eat later and buckled up. We were off. She smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, she looked mysterious like something was up her sleeve.

" 'Cause it's a beautiful day, we're on an amazing adventure and I'm with my best friend."

I blushed and looked down. I was glad that I had graduated up to being her best friend. She was different after Lilly moved away and had clung to her dad and brother for along time and ignored me a little. I couldn't blame her, I'm not the most exciting person ever but it had hurt. The worst part was that Lilly didn't even know where she was moving to because her parents had just gotten divorced and her mom just needed to get out of town so they just packed up and left. That was two months ago and now I was glad she was turning around.

I looked down at the thermometer in the car. It read 95 degrees outside, I definitely over dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. I turned to tell Miley to stop somewhere to change when I looked down at what she was wearing and got distracted. She was wearing a blue cami with grey short shorts. She looked so small in the seat of the big SUV we were in. But the car suited her. She looked good in it, better than in the fancy convertibles she drove as Hannah Montana.

"Oliver?"

I knocked myself out of my daydream. We were speeding down the highway and she was staring at me.

"Miley!" I snapped, "If you don't pay attention you don't get to drive anymore!"

She stuck her tongue out at me but turned back to face the road.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked me

"Ummmm…..Cars." I covered; I did not want her knowing that I had been thinking about her.

"Figures."

"What figures?" She looked mad and I hated it when she was mad

She sighed, "Guys only ever think about girls or women, nothing anything deep or meaningful."

"That is not true." I countered. Well it wasn't so she shouldn't think that.

"Give me one example." She challenged

"Truthfully?" I asked

She nodded her head and looked at me like I was hiding something. This, ya know, is partly true, but still.

"I was really thinking about you and how you looked more suited in this car than in this car than all the convertibles that you usually drive because you're a humble person and this car shows that. Not the big fancy ones."

"Oh Oliver that is so sweet."

She looked happier so I was satisfied with telling the truth. I smiled at her and then grabbed the carton from the buffet off the dashboard and opened it. I picked out a piece of bacon and stuck it in my mouth. It was greasy and yet so good.

"That is disgusting." Miley said making a face.

"I know," I said with my mouth full, "But it tastes so good"

She made another face at me and I just smiled.

Just as I had expected five minutes later she reached over and grabbed for a piece of bacon. I slapped her hand, "You filthy hypocrite."

"I know but it looks so good" She said pouting

I gave her the extra pieces and she smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you." She sang

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said and returned to eating.

The platter of food was soon finished off and we pulled off the highway and into a gas station to refill and to throw out the container.

She stood at the pump and made faces at me through the window. I laughed at her and she laughed back. I stuck my face at the window she pressed her nose against mine. My heart ached to touch her and hold her, to have her love me and for us to be together forever. But it was just a dream and right now the closest I was going to get to kissing had a window in between.

She pulled away from the window to take the pump out of the car and I went back to my seat.

"What time is it?" She asked as she got back into the car

"Ssssummmmerrr ttttiiimme." I sang, dancing my seat.

She started laughing and I joined her. "Seriously though," She added through gasps for air, "What time is it?"

"Umm," I gasped, "I…um….I think it is about 9:30."

"Ok"

She turned on the car

"Oh my god Oliver you were so off." She exclaimed

"Really?"

"Um yeah, it's almost noon."

"Really! I am not hungry at all." I said. Cause, ya know, it's true.

"We don't have to eat now…lets get back on the highway and then when we are hungry we will get off and eat something."

"Great. Let's go."

She put the car into gear and drove out of the gas station.

------------------------------------

After about two and a half hours on the road I remembered that we told our parents that we would call them every once in a while and so I was going to mention it but decided that we weren't doing anything bad and were having to much fun so I stuck it in the back of my head. Yeah…first bad call on my part. The second bad call was deciding that I could drive through the night so we switched seats.

It was right after we ate dinner, our first food since breakfast. We ate at an Olive Garden, it was 7:00.

"Hey Miles. How far are we from Vegas?" I asked

"Um…I think we are about 350 or 400 miles." She answered

"Wow you speed demon."

"I know," She said mocking me from earlier, "It's a gift."

I gave her a look, "Do you want to switch and I will drive for a while."

"I guess so…if you want to." she said.

"Of course I want to." I said smiling

"Ok!" She smiled back and hopped into the passengers side.

Terrible mistake, now it was two in the morning and we were about 70 miles outside of Las Vegas and I was so tired I almost fell asleep at the wheel a couple of times. Miley was soundly asleep beside me so I couldn't wake her up and tell her to drive because if I was her I would not want someone doing that to me.

I decided, twenty minutes later, that something bad was going to happen so I pulled off the road, parked and fell asleep. We were 55 miles out of Las Vegas.

When I woke up it was still dark out. I checked the clock, 4:25. I slept for about two hours, still, I felt much better. I started driving again and made it to Vegas in a record 30 minutes. The sights amazed me, all of the lights and the sounds. What actually amazed me the most was that there were people taking taxies back to their hotel now, at 4:45. They were just finishing partying from last night. I could never so that.

I pulled up to the valet at Mandalay Bay Hotel and casino. I asked the man there if I could leave the car here with Miley in it until I "check in" which really meant try to get a room. He said yes so I pulled the credit cards out of Miley's purse, locked the car and went to get a room.

--------------------

Ugg. I hate front desk clerks at 5 in the morning. They were cranky and couldn't get me a room with two queen beds so now I get to sleep on the couch. I went back out the car to grab a couple bags and took them up to the room first. Then I ran back down to get Miley. I smiled and thanked the valet man graciously (he better have been happy I gave him a 50 instead of a 20 by accident) and carried Miley up stairs.

I took off her shoes and tucked her into the bed. I then went to the mini fridge and pick out a bottle of water and some Gold Fish to snack on. I plopped onto the couch and kicked off my shoes. I drank the water and ate the Gold Fish. Then I went to bathroom and made myself a little bed because there wasn't a pull out bed under the couch.

I don't remember anything after that. I think I turned off the T.V but I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow so I don't remember much. The one thing I do remember is how incredibly soft the couch was. I love Vegas already.

-------------------------------

AN- Hey guys, my brain has been blank but now it's not so expect a lot of updates for at least this story because there are only a few chapters left to go. Luv u all.


End file.
